


We've Always Grown Together

by SpaceJammie



Series: Fluffy KuroKen Short Stories [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nostalgia, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Tree Climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJammie/pseuds/SpaceJammie
Summary: Kuroo and Kenma are climbing in the tree they used to play in as children. It was Kenma's idea, and Kuroo thinks he's got a secret reason for it.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Fluffy KuroKen Short Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985024
Comments: 16
Kudos: 80





	We've Always Grown Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuroosterss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroosterss/gifts).



> This is exactly what happened right before I wrote this fic:
> 
> I had my laptop open to work on the next chapter of my ongoing fic while scrolling tiktok on my phone instead, as one does. And I came across an absolutely lovely piece of art by @kuroosterss. It made me want to write the scene out. I immediately asked if that was okay, then scrambled to open up a blank word doc. 
> 
> So here a this short and sweet description of that scene. And please go look at the art that inspired this fic. [Here is the link!](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMe2QC8aF/)

Kuroo and Kenma were climbing their way up a tree that they used to play in together as children; it was much bigger now, just like they were. And it’s leaves were a rich green color. The last memory Kuroo had of climbing the tree was in the fall when the leaves were all sorts of orange, red and yellow. Of course, he hadn’t known at that point that it would be his and Kenma’s last time climbing in it as children. It’s not like any child ever thought to themselves, ‘I’ll probably never come to play here again.’ And it certainly felt strange to be climbing in the tree together now, as adults. 

“So, why are we doing this?” Kuroo called up to Kenma, who was above him. “Not that I’m opposed to following your whims even if there’s no point to them. I’m always down for an impulsive adventure date.”

“You’ll see,” Kenma replied with a huff as he found a handhold and then reached up to climb higher. 

“Alright then, Mr. Secretive,” Kuroo said as he let out a playful chuckle. He continued to follow along behind Kenma, who had randomly insisted that they come and climb this old tree. They had just been sitting around at home when Kenma suggested it. “Hey, remember when you were scared of climbing up here?”

Kenma scoffed at that as he climbed further up. “It seemed a lot taller back when we were kids.”

“It’s been more than ten years since we’ve been up here,” Kuroo replied as he gave a crooked smirk, which Kenma wouldn’t even be able to see from above him. But the tone of his voice conveyed his teasing well enough. “So it _is_ technically taller now than it was back then.”

“But so are we, though. People grow like trees do,” Kenma said as he made it up to a thick branch and moved to stand on it. Then he held onto a branch above his head to keep himself steady as he nodded at Kuroo. “We can stop. This is far enough.”

“Far enough for what, exactly?” Kuroo asked as he made it to the large branch and climbed onto it, then straddled it while looking up at Kenma with a curious tilt of his head. 

Kenma had been acting weird for a few weeks now, and it somehow seemed like it was all leading up to this little adventure. But he knew that Kenma was really nostalgic, so something about being up in this tree together must have been what he was craving. It would be like old times again even though they were so much older now. But he hoped it didn’t mean that Kenma was feeling insecure about their relationship; they had both been very busy with work lately, and he had been doing his best to keep up with maintaining their romance. 

Kenma was blushing as he glanced down at Kuroo, but it might have just been from the exertion of climbing. “Would you stand up, please?”

“You want me to stand up? _Right here on this branch?_ Hm, doesn’t seem that safe,” Kuroo said with a wink. “But I’ll do it since you asked so nicely.”

Kenma was staring with an expression that Kuroo couldn’t read, which felt a little worrisome. He had always been able to read Kenma easily; he must really be trying to hide something. 

“Alright, I’m standing now,” Kuroo said as he balanced on the branch. Then he made a joke to help play off his nervousness about what Kenma might be hiding. “I’ll be honest, though. I’m not going to jump even if you say _pretty please._ ”

Kenma didn’t even give a witty reply; he just blushed deeper and stuck a hand in his pocket, which only served to make Kuroo even more nervous. It was obvious that Kenma was feeling uncomfortable for some reason. 

“What’s on your mind?” Kuroo asked in a voice that came out much more tender and serious than he had intended. 

Kenma didn’t answer right away. Instead, he pulled his closed fist out of his pocket and went to kneel down on the branch. Then he stared at Kuroo’s feet for a long time. 

Kuroo finally started to have a clear idea about what Kenma was up to, but he didn’t want to rush it or ruin the moment. So he remained quiet as he watched Kenma wrestle with whatever thoughts were tripping him up. But he couldn’t stop an excited smile from blooming across his lips. 

When Kenma finally turned his gaze up towards Kuroo, he had the same resolved look that he always got on his face when he was about to fight a boss in a game that he had been working on for a long time; eagerness, determination, and the slightest hint of worry. Then he held up a ring, which was pinched carefully between his fingers, before he finally spoke in a gentle voice that shook slightly. 

“You’ve been a part of my world for as long as I can remember, and the memories we’ve made together mean everything to me. I can’t imagine my life without you. So… I think we should get married.”

Kuroo moved one of his hands up to his own mouth, and then ran his thumb over his top lip; it was mostly just to hide his wobbly smile since he was feeling incredibly overwhelmed with emotion all the sudden. He reached his other hand towards Kenma. And he was so caught up in looking at Kenma while absorbing his words that he completely forgot to give a reply. 

Kenma had reached out to take Kuroo’s hand as he held the ring up higher; he seemed to be getting impatient and a little uncertain. “Well?”

At that moment, Kuroo was holding back tears. So he couldn’t speak just yet. After a few steadying breaths, he nodded as he softly replied. “Yeah, of course. Nothing would make me happier.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. And thank you to the artist who made the art that inspired this!


End file.
